The overall goal of our training program is to train and mentor physician clinical researchers from the disciplines of neurology and emergency medicine who will become collaborative leaders and clinical trial investigators in the investigation of the causes and treatment of stroke and cerebrovascular disease or clinical researchers in the significantly underserved clinical research arena of neurocritical care. Our two-year training program includes extensive hands- on experience in clinical research and trials within a broad array of NIH-funded, T-2 focused, translational research in the area of cerebrovascular disease and stroke as well as other acute neurologic diseases in a neurocritical care setting. Our program includes close mentoring with selection of specific research projects within the first year of the program; well-defined course work in biostatistics, epidemiology, clinical trials, ethics, informatics, and customized course work based upon the trainees' research focus; lectures in the epidemiology, pathophysiology, treatment and outcome of stroke/cerebrovascular disease as well as other acute neurologic diseases treated in the neurocritical care setting; excellent interactions with basic scientists and their ongoing research projects, mentoring trainees in achieving an independent academic career; and unique training in the evaluation and treatment of patients with acute stroke or who require neurocritical care. This innovative and multi-disciplinary training model has been advocated by the NIH roadmap and more recently by the NIH-funded Centers for Clinical and Translational Science and Training (CCTST). Our training program is comprised of an extensive network of collaborators and mentors that has resulted in academic productivity among our graduates. Training draws on faculty with expertise in acute stroke therapy and clinical trial methodology/management, genomics, hemorrhagic stroke, animal models and in-vitro models of stroke and vascular physiology, traumatic brain injury, methods of neurocritical care, neuro- epidemiology, biostatistics, neuro-interventional therapy (endovascular and surgical), neuroimaging, neurorecovery, neurosonology, neurotechnology development, outcome research, stroke prevention, ethical design of research, HIPAA compliance, and data-base management. Our trainees are part of two separate NINDS-funded networks of centers (SPOTRIAS and NETT) in which research training is a major goal. Potential trainees must have completed a residency in neurology or emergency medicine and must demonstrate a commitment to an academic career in cerebrovascular disease and/or neurocritical care; minority recruitment is emphasized.